Next Comedy One Shot Ideas
Plot Exhausted, Tenzin let out a heavy sigh. "Aaaaand we're lost." Frustrated and anxious, he sat on Oogi's head to steer his sky bison through the night. "What makes you say we're lost?" Kya popped her head up, concerned. "Of course we're lost!" chimed in Bumi. "I swear we've passed that same cloud three times!" Irritated, Kya shot her brother an ugly glance. "Bumi, it's a cloud. They all look the same." A chuckle came out of nowhere. "Oh, no no. I'm the same cloud alright." "Damn it!" Tenzin urged Oogi to fly faster. "We were supposed to arrive at Ba Sing Se University hours ago! We've already missed the whole first day of Parents' Weekend!" "Why are we even going to Parents' Weekend?" Bumi whined. "We're not even any of their parents!" "Because," retorted the Airbender, "Which makes for a more entertaining storyline. Us going to see the kids or Tonraq and Senna?" "Good point." He looked over at the aged Water Tribe woman beside him. "How come you haven't said anything, Mom?" Katara smiled. "Well, I'm allowed a maximum of three lines per season. I don't want to use any up now." "There it is!" The four adults applauded in unison as Oogi gently lowered onto the central quad of Ba Sing Se University, and, excited to finally get up and walk around, they gleefully slipped off the flying beast's furry tale and onto the brick. "It's so pretty here," noted Kya, spotting the clean, prestigious campus, illuminated by candlelight. "Well," started Bumi. "It's too late to see Korra now. Why don't we try to get into one of these frat parties!" Kya nodded vigorously. "Yes!" "What?" gasped Tenzin sternly. "I am not going to a party! I came here to see Korra, and I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of hotheads!" Bumi groaned, but then a poster caught his attention. "Hey, look at this! It says Lord Zuko is giving a presentation right now in the Kyoshi Room!Oh… and apparently Cher is performing here too. Huh." "Zuko?!" Tenzin whipped around. "Oh my goodness! I can't wait to spend my time listening to that hothead!" Without another word, he merrily skipped away to find the Kyoshi Room where one of his idol's was speaking. Korra shook her head and laughed. "Well, I'll go check on Korra in her dorm. Why don't you two go have fun." "Dawww, thanks Mom!" Kya and Bumi giggled to themselves as they turned around and left in search of a frat lounge. ---- By the time Tenzin reached the Kyoshi Room, every seat was taken except for one in the very front row. He could have tactfully stood in the back without disturbing anyone, but it was Tenzin. Trying to duck down as if that would prevent anyone from seeing him, he awkwardly stumbled to the seat, which happened to be in the direct center of the row. "Sorry!" he blurted when he stepped on a girl's toe. Embarrassed, he then bumped into another student's knee and tripped. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry…" Finally, he had made it to his chair, where, despite the fact that everyone else was using a notebook and pen, he whipped out a laptop with the loudest keyboard known to man. Typing vigorously, he didn't notice the dirty looks he was receiving from across the room, and he couldn't help but squeal in excitement from being in Zuko's presence. He leaned to the girl sitting next to him. "I know that guy!" he whispered louder than he realized. "Well, I kind of know that guy. He and my dad were friends!" As if he couldn't be any more distracting, he then proceeded to cough violently for twenty seconds. "Does anyone have any questions so far?" The former Fire Lord opened up the discussion. "Oooh! Me! Zuko! ME!" Tenzin waved his arms above his head, but it was another student that caught the presenter's attention. "Yes, girl in the back." "Hi, my name's Kuvira. Can you go over the part about creating an effective government again?" "Well, you need close contact with the people to-" "I'm sorry. I kind of meant how to get to the creating government. Like how to amass power." "I don't, uh. I don't think-" "Like how to take over a country, maybe?" "I don't think I covered that." "Oh… Never mind then." ---- Kya and Bumi had heard about a party across campus, and they were on there way when they passed a group of four, weird-looking outcasts with smug faces watching all the "sheep" that walked by doing what society told them to. One of them, a bald man with a scar, voices his philosophies. "I wish I was, like, an Airbender, you know man? So I could be like, free, man. Free. Shouldn't all people be… free?" A girl with peculiar hair and an outlandish outfit replied, "People who call me a third-eye freak just don't get it. I'm proud to be a freak. I don't want to fit in and CONFORM!" "I lavabent before it was cool." "Arms are way too mainstream." Scoffing, the siblings walked past the hipsters and soon were at the front door to the lounge of Greeka Lifa Sucksa, the top tier fraternity at Ba Sing Se University. Before they tried to walk in, it became clear from the roaring cheers somewhere in the distance that the Cher concert had begun. "Ba Sing Se!" they heard. "I've got one question for you! DO YOU BELIEEEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE?" "See," said Bumi. "I told you she'd open with that." "Whatever," retorted the Waterbender. "Let's go inside." Before they could, a man in his early twenties with a popped collar, salmon-colored shorts, and a backwards snapback hat stopped them. "Hold up, who do you know here?" The two adults glanced at each other nervously. "Uhh, we uhh." "Hey, aren't you two a little old to be Freshmen?" Kya quickly thought up an excuse. "We only look old because of all the hardcore drugs we use! Yeah!" The frat brother scoffed. "Get lost!" Just then, Kya spotted a friendly face out of the corner of her eye. "Hey! Bolin!" The young Earthbender looked over and rolled his eyes in disgust and embarrassment. "Ugh," he moaned as he reluctantly walked over. "Bolin!" exclaimed Bumi. "You gotta let us in to this party!" Kya became very stern. "And if you don't," you'll never get another ounce of that dope shit I smoke you up with ever again." As if in pain, Bolin timidly waved them in. "Just don't embarrass me." ---- Meanwhile, Katara was through Korra's dorm building in search of the young Avatar." "Heyo girl! Whatcho name is?!" A belligerently drunk student hollered sarcastically at the elderly woman. Katara snickered. "Bitch please, this fine piece of ass has gotten a lot better than you, tool." As the student's jaw dropped, Katara knocked on Korra's dorm room, and, after no response, opened the door. "Dear God! Korra! Asami! What are you two doing!" "It's what the fandom wants, Katara!" ---- The Greeka Lifa Sucksa party was a great time, until Chief Lin Beifong and the university police arrived to bust it. "All right!" barked the chief. "Everybody line up to be breathalyzed!" Bolin was very upset. "Awww come on, Lin! Let us have fun!" "I don't know the meaning of fun. Seriously. Did you not see the episode that shows my entire childhood was depraved?" At that time, a stumbling and half-concious Bumi waltzed onto the scene. "Hey lady! YOU. SUCK." Lin was unfazed. "You're all going to answer to the Student Ethics Council." To Bolin's dismay, that was when Mako appeared. "Hey Bolin! Isn't that your bro?" "NO! No… of course not…" Things I Want to Include *Tenzin, Katara, Kya, and Bumi are on Oogie, on there way to Ba Sing Se University for parents' weekend. They've gotten severely lost, so it's nighttime by the time they get there. It's very crowded, both because of parents' weekend and also the apparent concert Cher is holding in the city. The adults split up: Katara to Korra's dorm room to check up on her and heal her. Tenzin to guest lecture by Zuko. Bumi and Kya look for party. '''ORDER:' #Party busted *Frat party gets busted by campus police, led by Lin. :Bolin: "Awww, come on, Lin! Let us have fun!" :very sternly: "I don't know the meaning of fun. Seriously. Did you not see the episode about how depraved my childhood was?" :Belligerent Bumi shows up. "Hey lady! YOU. SUCK." :Lin: "You're all going to answer to the Student Ethics Chairman." To that, Mako walks up, all smug. :Random voice: "Hey Bolin, isn't that your bro?" :"NO! Uh, no… Of course not."